1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a head mounted display.
2. Related Art
A head mounted display is known which is mounted on the head of a user to be used and forms a virtual image in a visual field region of the user.
In such a head mounted display, there is a technique called virtual reality in which a virtual image which is visually recognized by a user is changed in tracking of a motion or the like of the user's head so that a virtual space is presented. In the virtual space which is realized by using the head mounted display, since a visually recognized virtual image is changed according to a motion of the user, the user can obtain a high immersive feeling in which the user directly observes the virtual space with his/her own eyes. Japanese Patent No. 3872100 discloses a head mounted display in which virtual screens serving as operation units are disposed at different positions of a virtual display screen, and one of the operation units (virtual screens) is visually recognized by the user according to a motion of the user's head.
In the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3872100, there is a problem in that the user visually recognizes a completely different operation unit (virtual screen) according to a motion of the user's head, and thus it is hard to obtain an immersive feeling.
For this reason, a head mounted display is desirable which provides an operation unit for operating the head mounted display to a user and enables the user to have an immersive feeling into a virtual space. In addition, in the head mounted display, miniaturization, achievement of low cost, saving of resources, simplification of manufacturing, convenience of use, and the like are desirable.